1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having a stiffener with elastic latches to removeably retain an electrical connector therein and provide a good electrical connection between an IC package and an electrical substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical connectors for mounting the IC package to the printed circuit board are widely used in electrical equipments. The conventional electrical connector such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,877,990 and 7,059,885, issued to Liao on Apr. 12, 2005, and Szu on Jun. 13, 2006, respectively, typically comprises an insulative housing, a stiffener partially surrounding the insulative housing, a load plate pivotally engaged with one end of the stiffener, and a lever engaged with the other end of the stiffener for fastening the load plate onto the insulative housing. The IC package is sandwiched between the load plate and the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines an opening adapted for receiving the IC package. The insulative housing has some ribs at lateral sidewalls to engage with inner edge of the stiffener when the electrical connector is disposed therein.
Referring to FIG. 1, Chinese Utility Pat. No. 201041842 issued to Yu on Mar. 26, 2008, discloses a conventional electrical connector 1′. The electrical connector 1′ comprises an insulative housing 2′, a plurality of contacts 6′ received in the insulative housing 2′, a stiffener 3′ surrounding the insulative housing 2′, a load plate 4′ pivotally engaged with one end of the stiffener 3′, and a lever 5′ engaged with the other end of the stiffener 3′ for fastening the load plate 4′ onto the insulative housing 2′. The insulative housing 2′ has some ribs 23′ extending from lateral sidewalls thereof. The hollow stiffener 3′ is provided with a large central rectangular through-hole 31, which is adapted for receiving the insulative housing 2′ therein. In assembly of the electrical connector 1′, the ribs 23′ engage with inner sidewalls 32′ of the hollow stiffener 3′ so as to assemble the insulative housing 2′ in the stiffener 3′. Then an IC package (not shown) is seated on the insulative housing 2′ and the load plate 4′ is rotated to a horizontal close position and locked by the lever. Thus it can realize an electrical connection between the IC package (not shown) and a printed circuit board (not shown) via the electrical connector 1′.
However, in the above-mentioned electrical connector 1′, the stiffener 3′ usually is stamped from a metal sheet and so the inner sidewalls 32′ are edgy. When the ribs 23′ of the insulative housing 2′ engage with the inner sidewalls 23′, the insulative housing 2′ is easily scraped or even damaged in worst case. If this happens, it will reduce an interferential force between the insulative housing 2′ and the stiffener 3′, and so the insulative housing 2′ will rock with respect to the stiffener. Thus it would affect the normal electrical connection of the electrical connector 1′.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.